Unexpected!
by Nasaka
Summary: cerita cinta Yamato Takeru dan Koizumi Karin yang beawal secara tak terduga! RnR yaaaaa :


A/N: Nasaka : Holaaaaaaa! Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ES21! Biasanya mangkal di fandom death note xD hehe bukan sepenuhnya fic-ku sih, tapi collab, semoga menyenangkan!

Levina : hyaaa! Akhirnya selesai! Gak sia2 ternyata perjuanganku! Yak, bagi yang sempet buka, jgn lupa review ya! Kritik & saran juga di persilahkan!

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punyanya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata.

Unexcepted! punyanya Nasaka Hosokawa dan levina-rukaruka

Pair: YamatoXKarin

Warning: alur mundur! Kalo nggak suka ama pair ini aku saranin jangan baca. Don't like don't read! Tidak menerima flame dlm bentuk apapun!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Karin's POV**

Aku, Yamato Karin, sedang berkumpul bersama keluargaku yang terdiri dari suami tercintaku, Yamato Takeru, aku, dan kedua anakku yang kami berdua sayangi. Sudah lama sekali aku mengenalnya, dan hari ini, teapt 5 tahun aku menikah dengannya, rasanya seperti pertama bertemu. Kami berdua mengingat-ingat masa-masa ketika di SMU dulu…

**Flashback**

Sore ini aku berjalam dengan santai menuju kelasku. Hari ini begitu menyenangkan, cuaca cerah mewarnai hari-hariku. Hmm… Rasanya aku jadi ingin menggambar. Baiklah! Pertama-tama mencari inspirasi! BUUK! Baru saja seseorang melempar bola kearahku. Oh! Bukuku!

"Ah! Maaf, bisa kau lempar bola itu?" Tanya seorang berambut pirang yang tak kukenal.

"Ke-kemana?" tanyaku pada orang itu, lalu seseorang yang berambut panjang mengangkat tangan. Hmm… Kesana ya.

"Hiyaaaa!" aku melempar bola tersebut, dan bola tersebut mendarat sempurna di tangan pria itu, setelah itu akupun mebereskan barang-barnagku, di Bantu oleh seorang pria berambut liar.

"Anak itu berbakat menjadi _quarter back_! Rekrut dia!" kata pria yang tadi menangkap bola. Di rekrut? Di rekrut ya? Berarti… Eh? Nggak mau!

"Ta-tapi aku Cuma bisa menggambar dan main piano!" adududuh… Jangan! Jangan sampai terjadi.

"Justru itu, jari-jarimu yang akan menjadi senjatamu!" kata seorang yang berbadan besar.

"Ta-tapi…" belum selesai aku bicara, pria berambut liar yang tadi membantuku membereskan barang-barangku mencela, "Tenang saja, kami pasti melindungimu." Katanya dengan mata yang cerah dan percaya diri. Umh… Tampan. Aaaah! Apaan sih. Karin! Aku memukul-mukul pipiku pelan.

"Salam kenal, aku Yamato Takeru dari kelas 1-3. mohon bantuannya!" kata pria berambut liar tadi memperkenalkan diri.

"A-aku Koizumi Karin dari kelas 1-2, mohon bantuannya juga!" wajahku memerah.

"Wajahmu merah, kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yamato sembari memperhatikan wajahku. Uuh… Malu!

"Ah, aku baik kok, Yamato-_kun_!" jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya, ia pun balas tersenyum.

"Latihan hari ini selasai!" teriak pelatih Teikoku Alexanders di sebrang sana.

"Fuuh, Akhirnya selesai juga! Umm… Karin-_chan_, mau temani aku ke kantin?" tawarnya padaku, KYAAA!

"Umm… Memangnya nanti pacar Yamato-_kun_ tidak marah?" tanyaku.

"Hahaha," ia tertawa, memangnya ada yang lucu ya pikirku.

"Aku kan tidak punya pacar, kamu ini ada-ada saja deh," sambungnya lagi.

Yeaaah Yamato-_kun single_! Eh… Tunggu, kenapa aku senang?

"Bagaimana? Jadi ke kantin tidak?" Tanya Yamato.

"E-eh? Iya!" jawabku.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Di kantin…

Sepanjang jalan kami mebicarakan banyak hal. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, Yamato-lah satu-satunya orang yang mau mendengar perkataanku dengan serius. Lalu akhirnya kami sampai di depan kantin. Saat ia membuka pintu… "KYAAA! Yamato-_kun_!" seru banyak anak perempuan yang nampaknya menyukai Yamato.

"Apaaa? Yamato-_kun_ dengan seorang gadis?" seru seorang gadis, aku pun menunduk malu.

Tiba-tiba dengan reflek Yamato memegang tanganku erat dan dengan santai berkata, "Semuanya, perkenalkan, ini Karin_-chan_, pacarku!" kata Yamato sembari tersenyum pada penggemarnya. Siapa gadis yang tidak meleleh melihat senyumnya itu?

"E-eh? Pa-pacar?" tanyaku heran, tanpa menjawab, Yamato memberi isyarat padaku untuk diam saja, akupun menurutinya.

"Silahkan pesan makanan, Karin_-chan_! Biar aku yang bayar," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Te-terimakasih Yamato_-kun_, tapi aku sudah kenyang," kataku.

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa, temani aku makan saja ya!"

Akupun menmani Yamato membeli satu porsi _yakiniku_. Jadi dia suka yakiniku ya? Jadi nanti kalau kami menikah aku bisa membuatkannya _yakiniku_. E-eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Ini makanan kesukaanku." Katanya seraya duduk, akupun duduk di sebrangnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau? Ini enak sekali lho," tanyanya sekali lagi.

"I-iya, Yamato_-kun_ silahkan makan saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian ia berkata, "Hmmm… Karin, coba bilang 'aaaaa' ya!" bisik Yamato pelan.

"E-eh? Aaaa." Jleb! Tiba-tiba makanan kesukaan Yamato itu disuapkannya padaku.

"Huwaaaaaa! Cewek itu disuapi Yamato!" Yamato_'s Fans Girl _yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kami langsung histeris.

"Cewek itu kan Koizumi Karin dari kelas 1-2! Beruntung sekali dia!" kata salah satu anak permpuan.

Aku sangat malu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku supaya tidak ada yang dapat melihat wajahku. Sampai akhirnya Yamato mengajaku keluar dari sini. "Aku sudah selasai, ayo Karin_-chan _kita pergi!" ajaknya, akupun tidak menjawab, hanya memberi anggukan kecil.

Saat ia sudah berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Kulihat wajah Yamato sekilas, umh… wajahnya tampan, matanya cerah, tatapannya percaya diri. Aaah! Semua yang ada di dalam dirinya sepeti menyihirku! Haaah… "Tunggu apa lagi, Karin_-chan_?" katanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Akupun meraih tangannya. Tangannya hangat, membuatku merasa nyaman. Kami pun berjalan bergandengan, tiba-tiba di depan kelas 3-3 ada 2 orang yang menhadang kami. Lelaki jangkung berkepala botak dan lelaki berbadan besar yang berambut pirang.

"Hahaha, baru ketemu sekali langsung pacaran! Hahaha," celetuk pria berbadan besar tadi.

"UAPAAAA? KALIAN PACARAN?" Tanya pria botak itu tak percaya.

"Hehe, Cuma pura-pura kok!" jawab Yamato santai, apa dia tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku, aku ingin marah, tapi… Siapa aku?

"Syukurlaaaaaah," kata pria botak itu yang nampaknya lega. Hihi, dia memang lucu!

"Sudah ya, kami duluan!" kata Yamato.

"Kami? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pria botak tadi, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Yamato pergi meninggalkan mereka sambil tesenyum.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Di depan kelas 1-3…

"Karin_-chan_," Yamato memanggilku, "Kau pulang naik apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Naik kereta, Yamato_-kun_, kenapa?" kataku balik bertanya.

"Hmm, mau ku antar?" tawar Yamato. Heee? Diantar Yamato? Kyaaa!

"Ba-bagaimana denganmu? A-apa nggak apa-apa kalau me-mengantarku dulu?" tanyaku.

"Lho? Karin_-chan_, rumah kita kan searah," jawabnya santai. Hmm… Iya juga ya.

"Bo-boleh deh," jawabku. Yamato_-kun_ tersenyum, rasanya aku mau meleleh…

"Tunggu disini sebentar ya, Karin_-chan_, aku ingin ganti baju!" kata Yamato. Ia memeggangi bahuku. Ia menatap lekat wajahku. Perlahan kurasakan wajahnya mendekat, dekat, dekat dan

.

.

.

PUK! "Ada semut di wajahmu! Hehehe, kau manis ya Karin_-chan_! Semut saja suka, apa lagi aku!" katanya. Fuuh… Aku kira ia ingin apa. Tetapi aku senang dia memujiku.

Tak lama kemudian ia menghampiriku, kini lengkap dengan seragam Teikoku. "_Let's go,_ Karin_-chan_!" ajaknya.

Aku mengikutinya menuju tempat parker. Yamato mengambil sebuah helm dari motornya. Ia memberikan sebuah helm padaku. Kemudian ia menyalakan mesin motornya. "Ayo naik, Karin_-chan_!" ajaknya, aku menurutinya dan duduk di belakangnya. "Cara lariku sama seperti caraku membawa motor, jadi pegangan yang erat, ya!" sambungnya.

"E-eh? Baiklah…" jawabku. Ini pertama kalinya aku pulang di antar laki-laki. Yamato-_kun_ baik yaaa. Aku mendekat dan mulai mendekapnya. Tubuhnya sangat bagus. Bahunya bidang dan badannya hangat. Aku mersa nyaman sekali. Kuharap akan terus seperti ini. Menciumi wangi tubuhnya, melihat senyumnya yang indah dan berada sedekat ini dengannya.

Jantungku berdebar-debar, ada apa ini? Mungkin aku menyukainya, tapi? Apa dia juga menyukaiku? Hahaha… terdengar konyol. Yamato Takeru sang kaisar Teikoku, menyukai aku, Koizumi Karin, seorang gadis biasa yang polos, mungkinkah?

**Yamato's POV**

Aku mengantarkan Karin ke rumahnya, huh! Rasanya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadis polos ini.

"Ummm… Ya-yamato-_kun,_ terima kasih ya hari ini! A-aku sangat senang!" katanya terbata-bata. Semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya, Kawaii.

"Hahaha, iya sama-sama! Senang berkenalan denganmu, hehe," jawabku.

"Ummm… Karin_-chan_, boleh aku minta nomer ponselmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"U-untuk apa Yamato_-kun_?"

"Hanya untuk mengakrabkan diri kok!" jawabku berbohong. Karin tersenyum, cantik.

"I-ini Yamato_-kun_!" katanya seraya memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi nomor ponselnya.

"_Thanks_," jawabku. Aaah… Baru sekali ini aku memuji seorang perempuan dengan tulus.

"Yamato_-kun_, hari sudah hamper malam. Apa Yamato_-kun_ mau masuk dulu?" Tanya Karin khawatir. Aku memegang pipi Karin lalu ku cubit pipinya. Aku gemas melihat wajahnya yang manis. Padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya hari ini, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin terus bersamanya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, hehe," kataku padanya.

"Ya-yasudah, terima kasih Yamato_-kun_! Aku masuk dulu ya! _Sayonara_." Katanya padaku, aku senang sekali.

"Sama-sama, aku pulang dulu ya!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesampainya di apartemenku yang bernomor 421, aku segera mandi dan membersihkan diri. Rasanya aku tidak ingin mencucui seraga, yang ku pakai hari ini. Setelah mandi, aku bergegas menuju _WcDonalds_ untuk makan malam.

Aku memesan seporsi _beef burger_ dan segelas _soft drink_. Aku tidak segera makan. Kubiarkan makanan yang tergeletak di hadapanku. Kuraih ponselku dank u ketik sebuah pesan.

_To_ : Koizumi Karin

_Message :_

_Konbanwa_, Karin_-chan_! :D Bagaimana, apakah kamu mau ikut klub _amefuto_? –Yamato Takeru.

Sembari menunggu Karin membalas _SMS_ku, ku makan makanan yang kupesan yang sudah mulai dingin. Setelah selesai makan, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyu '_Touch Down_!', tanda bahwa ada _SMS_ masuk, lalu ku lihat _SMS_ itu

_From_ : Koizumi Karin

_Message_ :

_Konbanwa,_ Yamato-_kun_! ^_^ Umm… Maaf Yamato-_kun_, untuk hal itu bisakah kita bicarakan besok? Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya… ^_^

Haha, di _SMS_ sekalipun ia tetap pemalu, lucu sekali kau, Karin! Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok untuk segera bertemu dengannya! Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya aku segera pulang lalu tidur agar esdok hari segera datang!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00, segera aku mandi lalu memakan roti rasa keju yang ada di dalam lemari es. Hari ini aku berencna mengantarkan Karin ke sekolah. Selama perjalanan, jantungku serasa berdebar-debar, perasaan apa ini?

Sesampainya di depan rumah bertuliskan '_Koizumi_' di depannya itu, aku memencet bel yang terdapat di sebelah kanan pagar. Lalu ada seorang gadis berseragam Teikoku yang muncul dari dalam rumah. "Ya-yamato_-kun_?" A-ada apa pagi-pagi begini datang? Aku baru saja mau berangkat," Kata Karin.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, Karin_-chan_! Hehe," jawabku.

"E-eh? Te-terimakasih Yamato_-kun_ sudah mau pagi-pagi datang hanya untuk menjemputku." Katanya sambil tersenyum dengan pipinya yang memerah, aku tertawa kecil.

"Nah, ayo pergi, Karin_-chan_!" ajakku. Karin menangguk dan segera naik di belakangku. Jantungku berdebar-debar cepat sekali. Aneh, hanya ketika bersamanya hatiku begini. Ada apa ini?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Di sekolah…

"Karin_-chan_, bagaimana dengan tawaranku kemarin?" tanyaku.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi _amefuto_ itu berbahaya," jawabnya. "Bagaimana jika aku kena _tackle_?" sambungnya. Terlihat jelas ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, kamu tidak perlu takut. Aku dan yang lain pasti akan melindungimu!" kataku sambil menatap mata _haze_lnya lekat.

"Kau hanya perlu latihan menghindar saja. Awalnya memang masuk tim enam dulu. Tapi kalau kau rajin berlatih, pasti bisa bergabung di tim satu dan bermain bersamaku!" jelasku sambil tersenyum.

Karin memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tampak berpikir. Aku pun sebenarnya berat untuk ini. Tapi, apadaya? Ini untuk tim. Yaaah… Walaupun begitu, aku tidak boleh memaksanya.

"Yamato_-kun_, mungkin aku akan mencobanya. Mohon bantuannya ya, Yamato-_kun_!" jawab Karin. Yeah! Aku bisa terus bersamamu, Karin! Ehm… Takeru, tunjukkan sedikit wibawamu!

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, Karin_-chan_!" kataku sambil memperlihatkan senyum andalanku.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita ke ruang klub, ya!" ajakku padanya.

Kami pun latihan. Di tempat latihan…

"Karin, lempar bola itu!" perintah Taka–_receiver_ di Teikoku.

"E-eh? Iya! Hiyaaa!" Karin melempar bola itu sevaralembut dan perlahan. _Pass_ darinya yang tinggi itu akan mudah di tangkap oleh Taka yang _receiver_ kelas satu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Berminggu-minggu berlalu. Aku dan Karin semakin dekat. Kami makin sering bersama di sekolah. Bahkan kami pernah melakukan kencan. Jadi, apa status kami sekarang? Apa aku harus terus memendam perasaan ini? Ah, baiklah, aku akan menyatakan cintaku hari ini. Ku ambil ponselku, lalu ku telepon dia…

"_Moshi-moshi_ Yamato-_kun_! A-ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Apa kau ada waktu luang?" tanyaku padanya.

"E-eh? Memangnya ada apa Yamato-_kun_?

"Bagaimana kalu kita jalan-jalan ke taman untuk menghabisakn sore?" tawarku padanya.

"I-iyadeh!"

"Yasudah, aku tunggu di tempat parkir ya?"

"Baik!"

Kututup teleponku. Segera aku menuju ke tempat parker. Tak lama kemudian Karin datang "Ayo naik, Karin_-chan_!" ajakku. Dia segera menangguk kecil dan naik ke belakangku. Tak lama kami sampai di taman kota. Aku mencari-cari tempat yang tepat untuk menyatakannya.

_Gotcha_! Akhirnya ku temukan sebuah bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Aku menggandeng Karin menuju tempat itu. Huuuft, rasanya gugup sekali.

"Karin-_chan_," aku memanggilnya. "Yaaa... seperti yang kau tahu, belakangan ini kita lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua." Sambungku.

"La-lalu?" Karin bertanya dengan wajah penasarannya. Aku ingin mencubit pipinya! Ehm… tahan dulu!

"Aku menyukaimu, Karin_-chan_, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku padanya, aku sangat tegang, akut akut ia tak suka padaku.

"E-eh?" dia tampak kaget. Lalu wajahnya memerah.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"E-eh? I-itu… ano, sebenarnya a-aku juga su-suka Ya-yamato_-kun_." Jawabnya. Aku sangat senang!

"Jadi, jawabannya iya nih?" kutanya sekali lagi dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"I-iya," ia menjawab sembari menangguk.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku Yamato, tapi Takeru!" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya, Ta-takeru_-kun_. Ja-jadi sekarang kita pacaran nih?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Aku tersenyum lalu menjawab "Tentu saja! Mulai hari ini, kau Koizumi Karin tidak akan kubiarkan kau bersama orang lain, tertawa bersama orang lain dan berjalan beriringan bersama orang lain. Karena aku, Yamato Takeru akan selalu bersamamau, tertawa denganmu, dan berjalan beriringan denganmu, itulah pernyataan absolutku!" jelasku padanya.

**End of Flashback**

**Karin's POV**

Aku meningat-ngingat masa SMU dulu, sangat menyenangkan. Tak kusangka, sekarang namaku Yamato Karin. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu Takeru. Kuharapa aku akan terus bersamanya bersama anak-anakku.

**OWARI**

A/N: Nasaka: gimana ceritanya? Hehe RnR yaaaaaaaaa


End file.
